monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Abbey Bominable
"My name not is 'baby', it is Abbey." - Abbey Bominable in Back-to-Ghoul Abbey Bominable is a foreign exchange student from the north, and daughter of the Yeti. She is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Personality Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking.Frankie Stein's School's Out Diary Portrayals Abbey is voiced by Erin Fitzgerald. Physical Description Classic Monster Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America.The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Relationships Family Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti, though we don't yet know which of her parents (mother or father) that might be. Friends According to Abbey's bio on the Monster High site, her best friends are Frankie and Lagoona. This is most likely because out of all of Monster High's student body, they have been the kindest and most helpful to her so far since joining the school.Abbey Bominable's Diary Abbey Bominable's Diary states that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abbey to attend Monster High. Abbey stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. Pet Abbey's pet is a baby wooly mammoth named Shiver. Shiver is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance Abbey does not have a boyfriend. In her diary, she writes about Heath Burns hitting on her. She calls him "annoying" but as she prefers to be formally asked on a date, she ignores him. Abbey's Official Facebook Description Abbey may look a little chilly on the outside, but on the inside, she’s all heart. She’s the 16-year-old daughter of the Yeti and is an exchange student from up north – so you know she’s got mad moves when she hits the snow on her board. Have you caught a glimpse of that ice around her neck? She rocks that crystal to keep all of her surroundings at the perfect temperature…ice cold. Her straightforward style can be a little intimidating, especially for the guys, and though rumor has it that a lot of guys want to ask her out; most are afraid she’ll tell them specifically why she’s saying “No.” Abbey is also very strong, a fact that a certain bully recently found out. Oh, and watch out for her pet wooly mammoth, Shiver. She has a big personality and is just as strong willed as Abbey. Meta Timeline *November 2, 2010: Mattel requested a trademark for the name "Abbey Bominable" http://www.trademarkia.com/abbey-bominable-85166995.html *April 13, 2011: The box of a leaked Clawd and Draculaura 2-pack doll set showed small pics of Abbey and Spectra. *May 13, 2011: Mattel released official pictures of both Abbey and Spectra with their pets on Facebook. *June 8, 2011: Abbey's plush was seen on the back of Spectra's plush box. http://lovehammergirl.deviantart.com/art/Spectra-Rag-doll-back-of-box-212309781 *June 9, 2011: Abbey's and Spectra's bios were added to monsterhigh.com. *June 20, 2011: Abbey's doll was found on several UK online shopping sites *August, 2011: Abbey's doll is now in stores. http://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10150190579417481&set=pu.225525412480&type=1 *August 25, 2011: Abbey makes her first webisode appearance in Back-to-Ghoul Clothing Basic Abbey wears a snow dress with pink, purple, black and light blue designs on it like light being refracted through ice. Trimmed with white fur it ties up the front. She has white hair with streaks of pink, purple, and blue. Abbey wears furry leg warmers over heeled hiking boots. She also wears a furry snow hat and mismatched snowflake earrings that are pink and blue. She has matching arm warmers and also wears blue and pink stockings. ABbey usually carries a small black purse around her waist and according to her Facebook description, the crystal she wears around her neck keeps her surroundings cold. Trivia * Abbey wears an ice crystal around her neck to keep her surrounding temperatures cold. * Like Lagoona, Abbey is an exchange student, is the captain of a sports team (snowboarding), and her favorite color is a shade of blue (ice blue). * Her name is a pun on Abominable as in 'abominable snowman.' * She is the only character other than Ghoulia to speak in a monster-exclusive language (Yetish, but she can speak English with an accent). * On her doll, her earrings are switched from her artwork. * She always makes sure she accessorizes with white fur and her signiture color ice blue . * In the webisodes, she speaks with a heavy Russian accent. Though yeti's are from the Himalayas. Making her the thrid Monster high character with noticible accent. * Also in the webisodes, snow literally falls off Abbey's body. Abbey Bominable Gallery 5892212714 2c464b4771 b.jpg 5907912688 d4f4e1d75b b.jpg Abbeyspectra.jpeg|Abbey with Spectra on the back of Clawd and Draculaura's gift set. 2.png|Abbey's possible Freaky Flaw. Fb 2.jpg|A page in the fear book with the new characters. 225684_10150190579417481_225525412480_7362421_5688510_n.jpg|Abbey's Monster High Facebook picture uploaded on Friday the 13th, 2011. plush blurry.jpg|A blurry picture of Abbey's plush and her pet Shiver. 249842 229927523700813 100000507017603 993089 4629709 n.jpg|Abbey Bominable's profile Abbey plushie.jpg Abbey + Shiver.jpg|Abbey Bominable in an announcement on the Monster High website home page. 270138 139884319422724 100002034693740 272099 6822424 n.jpg|A close-up image of Abbey's face. 265040 139884042756085 100002034693740 272098 4170999 n.jpg|Abbey Bominable's doll packaging. hiresabbey.jpg|High resolution box art of Abbey Bominable 268878 140109986066824 100002034693740 273409 8346902 n.jpg Abbey Bominable Deluxe.jpg Abbey fashion pack by mh maria-d415s3f.jpg|Abbey's fashion pack from "School Clubs" line: Snowboarding Club Abbey-Bominable-abbey-bominable-24050714-448-336.jpg 6054325400 5afd60f804 b.jpg 6054251344 c99a7bde6e b.jpg 6055808676 01bac91b5f b.jpg Abbey in Webisodes.png|Abbey in the webisodes Abbey web.jpg Abbey in Snow.png|Abbey surrounded by snow 310987_147015018719358_100002325815727_264361_5136914_n.jpg|Abbey is noticeably taller than the other girls MonsterHigh-Abbey.png|Mean girl, with sandpaper tongue" MonsterHigh-Abbey2.png|"Clawdeen was right about new ghouls..." MonsterHigh-Abbey3.png|Abbey being sent to the principal's office. MonsterHigh-Abbey4.png|"You want war with Abbey? You get war." MonsterHigh-Abbey5.png|"My name not is baby, it is Abbey." MonsterHigh-Abbey6.png|"I stay." MonsterHigh-Abbey7.png|"You threw snowball at me first..." tumblr_lqigjyVssw1qiqgs4o1_500.png tumblr_lqidrgmKgY1qiqgs4o1_400.gif|a abbey gif tumblr_lqjbhrieHt1qi68d2o1_500.gif|another abbey gif Forst friends.jpg|aw don't cry Abbey abbey_saves_frankies_bolts_by_violetsorenson998-d48j4n1.jpg|manny being fliped over by abbey References Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters Released in 2011 Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls